


Always glad you came (please do it again)

by wajjs



Series: victor & yuuri being gross(ly in love) [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, they say fuck a lot too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajjs/pseuds/wajjs
Summary: Arching your back 
  
  with that look on your face
  
  All that I need
  
  is an hour and space





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, instead of studying for my impending Greek exam and doing my group projects for Uni, I casually found myself writing this— _what_ , me, avoiding responsibilities? No sir, I'm not guilty of that. This was an accident. ~~not~~
> 
> Anyway! This is another PWP coming from my lovely brain! Because who needs plot!! Yeah! ~~stop~~ It's a bit longer than my previous one (titled Come Undone, and no, they're not really connected, so there's no actual need to read that one before reading this new one, I mean, _you can, if you want to_ *winky face*) and I like to think it's a bit more... explicit. So if you're not really ok with that, I dunno...? Uhm. Well. Yeah.
> 
> I'm thinking of doing an actual series of oneshots about this lovely couple, so if any of you have prompts/ideas that you'd like to see written, you can definitely hit me up on tumblr (@vicctor, I even made sure to open my askbox this time!) or twitter (@xchankoyama)! Once this semester finally ends I'll finish writing my Victuuri demon/angel au and I'll post it here, so please look forward to it as well~
> 
> My lovely Rie (tsunnderie here) had the amazing idea of adding rimming to this fic, so thank you darling for that! Hopefully all of you will like this! The summary comes from a Robbie Williams' song titled "All that I want", you can give it a listen if you want~
> 
> This is, as usual, unbetaed. Please let me know if you find mistakes I should correct!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

         **Always glad you came (please do it again)**

 

 

 

     They stumbled into the room, breathing heavy and hands desperate as they clung to each other, barely having enough presence of mind to remember locking the door. A yelp escaped the swollen lips of the shorter (though not by much) man when the other pushed him hard against the wooden surface, slender fingers finding their way to tender hips, stroking, caressing, worshipping in their touch.

     Yuri trembled, his blush turning the skin of his face and neck a delectable shade of pale red, making Victor crave marking him, biting him, leave behind traces of just how much Yuri’s his and how much he himself belongs to Yuri. With a fervent groan he leaned down enough to attach desperate lips to smooth skin, biting and sucking hard enough to seconds later appreciate the bruising right there, up the side of Yuri’s throat, red indents of teeth clear enough to be recognized. 

     The younger man whimpered, his hips stuttering and moving on their own, pressing his clothed arousal flush up against Victor’s firm thigh and giving small, weak thrusts, as the other’s assault on his neck expanded to his sensitive collarbones. At the first bite there Yuri could feel his cock twitching inside his now too tight pants, fabric dampened by the precome leaking impatiently from the tip, and he was only growing more and more desperate; his whole body felt as if it had been set on fire, electrifying pleasure running through his nerves and waking goosebumps upon his skin, frustration building up. It wasn't enough. _It wasn’t enough_.

 

 

     “Victor-,” he whined needily, tossing his head backwards and knocking it against the door, mouth hanging open as a moan rolled off of them when the other’s tongue licked after the new bruise now forming at the base of neck, “Vic- _ah_ , please—”

     With undeniable desperation Yuri dragged his fingers across the taller man’s shoulders, clutching onto the fabric of his shirt as his hips kept on moving in wild abandon. Victor’s own arousal reached new levels as he appreciated the honest reactions he was getting, his dick throbbing inside the prison of his pants, so obviously hard as he pressed his pelvis against Yuri’s lower half with as much strength as he could muster, effectively pinning the younger to the door. Needy whimpers fell from within the sanctuary of Yuri’s swollen lips, and for a brief moment Victor wondered what it would feel like to have the younger down on his knees, pretty lips closed around Victor’s cock, expressive eyes widened as he sucked like his life depended on it.

     _The things I’d do to you_ , he thought, teeth dragging down the expanse of Yuri’s throat before sucking impatiently around his adam's apple, want mingling with need right at the center of his mind. _Things I wouldn’t want to do with anybody else, have you begging on your knees, on the bed with your face pushed down against the pillows as I take you so hard your hips bruise and your voice turns hoarse from the screams. Watch you as you whimper while touching yourself, stopping right at the edge of orgasm, fill your creamy thighs with bites and kisses, have you inside my mouth…_

     “Victor!” Yuri’s whine sounded like a broken prayer and he loved it, he loved how only he could make the younger man lose control and let go, succumb to his own needs and pleasure, bodies meeting halfway in their desperate paths towards each other.

     “You’re so delicious,” he hummed, lips unwilling to part from the expanse of the younger’s collarbones, “I want you _now_.”

 

 

     Wrapping one strong arm around the shorter man’s hips, Victor expertly moved the two of them from their spot against the door, stumbling across the room and stopping only when he felt the corner of a desk hit the back of his thigh. The bed seemed to be too far away, so this place would have to do—the thought crossed his mind like a wrecking force, and he wasn’t about to discard the idea. They had plenty of time to try devouring each other on the bed later.

     Pulling away seemed like a herculean task, but they had to. Taking a step back, Victor breathed in as he noticed with appreciative eyes the state of his partner, how… _sinful_ he looked with bruises blossoming all over his neck and collarbones, lips swollen and deliciously red, the outline of his cock so obvious within the trap of his clothes. God, he was desire incarnated. Maybe he should be the one doing the kneeling, worshipping that body, kissing, claiming, _tasting_. 

     “Turn around,” he ordered, licking his lips as his pupils grew blown, the clear color lost amongst the dark, and he moved away from the younger in order to look around the drawers for the most wanted prize, a bottle of lube.

     Yuri gulped, a slight tremor running through his heated body, and he did as indicated, turning his back towards Victor and the rest of the room and resting his hands on the flat surface of the desk. Outside was snowing and everything looked calm, and he had a fleeting feeling of embarrassment upon realizing that anybody who happened to pass by could see them since the furniture had been placed right underneath the opening—but he couldn’t dwell on it much longer when he trembled at the touch of expert fingers squeezing his hips. Instinctively, he threw them backwards, head falling between his hunched shoulders as a whimper passed his lips when he felt Victor’s hard (and still clothed) cock press against his ass, his arousal spiralling to new heights when the other gave a small thrust, the anticipation almost killing them.

     “God, Victor…,” he groaned, curling his fingers and scratching the desk, his breathing speeding up as he kept pushing back against that exhilarating heat. “Ple..please… don’t tease me…”

     “So greedy,” Victor laughed, the sound breathless and enticing, as with sure movements he tugged down the zipper of Yuri’s jeans before impatiently pushing them down his hips, letting them fall to the floor, his boxers soon following the same destiny. Wrapping a hand around Yuri’s erection, he brushed his thumb over the swollen head, wiping away the beads of precome before beginning to stroke the harneded dick with slow, lazy movements, enjoying the little weak sounds he was rewarded with. “You’re so hard, Yuri, so hard and ready…”

 

 

     Feeling his knees losing strength, Yuri leaned down on the desk, resting his forearms on the surface to avoid falling down abruptly on it, and he rolled his hips, desperate for more friction, for more _Victor_. Broken gasps coming within the confines of his mouth, he was extremely aware of his need and desperation coiling tight inside him, setting him alight and every nerve on his body turning overly sensitive. The cold air of the room caressing his heated skin elicited shivers.

     When the hand deliciously closed around his erection was suddenly retracted, Yuri couldn’t contain his loud, disappointed whine, pushing his hips further backwards in search for heat, more of that touch that he desperately craved. A chuckle broke through the room and Yuri was so tempted to just turn around so he could face the other once more, but suddenly he felt hands squeezing his buttocks, pulling them apart and making him feel more exposed than what he ever thought he could be.

     “Wha-- _Oh my god!_ ” He almost jumped when he felt something wet and hot lick around his sensitive opening, being held in place by the hands holding him so tightly that the touch was definitely bruising, and his face burned bright red in embarrassment when he finally registered what was going on.

     Victor’s tongue caressed the edges of his entrance with ease, and Yuri’s whole body was shaking with small tremors, spine arching and forming an elegant angle when the tip pushed inside him, his moans and whimpers growing louder by the minute. His toes curled in pleasure as Victor began thrusting his tongue in and out of him, his knees weak as he tried his best to hold himself up by resting his chest on top of the desk, the action making his hips and behind stick out more. The elder hummed in approval, wrapping a hand once more around Yuri’s heavy and hard cock, wet with precome dripping from the tip, squeezing around the base once before cupping his balls, rolling them slowly and gently. 

     Each of his actions was answered with sweet desperate noises, the body exposed to him like a sacred offering responding so marvelously, Victor’s own dick throbbed almost too painfully inside his pants. Yuri’s taste was so intoxicating, so _addicting_ , his mouth watered at the thought of making the younger come with his lips wrapped around his erection, shaft heavy on top of his eager tongue, semen sweet and exhilarating as it seeped down his throat. Before he could get too carried away by his vivid imagination, he reluctantly pulled away, rejoicing in the desperate little sounds Yuri made, his pretty hips shaking as his legs grew weaker with each intensifying wave of pleasure washing over him. _God, you look so delicious_.

 

 

     After shoving his own pants and underwear down his legs and taking them off completely, he then quickly uncapped the bottle of lube he had found earlier inside one of the drawers and poured a generous amount of the cold clear liquid on one of his hands, heating it between his fingers as he made sure to coat them completely. Impatiently, unable to hold back for much longer, he pressed the tip of a digit inside Yuri’s awaiting and eager hole that had been previously loosened by his tongue. In response, the younger rolled his hips, his head falling backwards and off of the table, one of his soft cheeks reddened from resting it against the now no longer cold flat surface.

     “Fuck! Victor…,” he groaned, parting his legs as much as he could with his pants still clinging awkwardly around his ankles, “ _I need you…_ ”

     Wrapping his free hand around the base of his cock and squeezing, trying to stave off his impending orgasm, Victor licked his lips hungrily, watching how now two fingers were easily swallowed by that tight heat that’ll soon be wrapped around his aching flesh. But, even though he was just as desperate as the other, he knew more than well that Yuri needed to be properly stretched to avoid hurting him in any way—so he pushed inside a third finger, his eyes soaking up the sight of the younger coming undone under his ministrations, his self-imposed restrictions falling apart in the wake of undeniable, extremely carnal, desire.

     “Victor!” Yuri whined, louder this time, as he thrusted his hips back on his fingers, needing more, so much more, “Vic-ah..fuck… fuck, more, give me more…”

     Who was he to deny such a sweet request?

 

 

     Slowly pushing his fingers out, Victor had to bite his lip to keep himself from groaning in excitement and anticipation, grabbing the bottle of lube once more to squirt more of the clear liquid on his hand, warming it up before wrapping his palm around his own awaiting dick. Once his erection was fully covered in the much necessary lubrication, he moved his hand not sticky with lube to the centre of Yuri’s back, holding him down as he positioned himself with the other one, the swollen reddened tip of his cock pressing gently against the loosened opening.

     “You can’t imagine how good you look right now,” he whispered reverently, not expecting (and not waiting for) a reply as he promptly moved his hips forwards, his cock slowly disappearing into the maddening heat that was Yuri’s ass, barely meeting any kind of resistance. Maybe that spoke of the time they spent tumbling around the sheets lately, trying to make up for all that lost time that slipped under their noses, when neither of them were aware that their feelings were, indeed, reciprocated.

     Yuri moaned, his mouth watering, eyes squeezed shut, as he did his best to remain relaxed. Tears of relief were already beginning to form, and he scratched the desk, growing desperate with the need of touching, kissing, Victor, the need of wrapping his arms tightly around his torso, holding him as close to him as physically possible. The intrusion felt heavenly, the burn and stretch of his rim only fueling his arousal and excitement, and he soon found himself rolling his hips back on that maddening dick that penetrated him so painfully slow. A rosy blush colored his cheeks, beads of sweat forming on his forehead and at the back of his neck, and then Victor was balls deep inside him, knocking the air out of him. He was suddenly too full, impaled on that gorgeous cock, and he had to concentrate on breathing, forever thankful of the patience the other exercised at that very moment.

     Unable to lift his torso from the desk since Victor was holding him down against it, Yuri whimpered, the sound needy and filled with obvious desire, before he began rolling his hips, feeling the marvelous grind of that length rubbing inside him. 

     “God, Yuri, you’re so _tight_ ,” the taller man moaned in appreciation, tilting his head backwards for a moment and enjoying those weak little movements before letting go of his own restraints completely, his hand moving to Yuri’s head and tugging on his hair roughly, making the younger arch his back as far as it would go, head following along with the desperate motion, relishing in the startled cry he was rewarded with as he began pounding into his stretched hole.

     He twisted his hips just so and he knew he had managed to find the perfect angle, abusing Yuri’s prostate with each forceful thrust, and soon the room was flooded with loud moans and curses, the sound the contact of skin against skin made turning almost deafening, the two of them losing in the world they had created for just them to enjoy.

 

 

     Words were forgotten as the movements grew desperate and faster, the punishing rhythm Victor set for his thrusts washing away every remain of coherence. The sight of Yuri bent over the desk like that, willing and looking so thoroughly enraptured by the addicting waves of pleasure encompassing them, soft ass in the air like an offering for his ever starving desire—that sight was enough to drive him crazy, sending him spiralling over the edge and welcoming the maddening knowledge of being lost in the sensations that coursed through his body like an electrifying torrent.

     “Victor!” Yuri cried out loudly, his moans turning into screams and fuck, Victor was so sure everybody else in the household could hear them and yet _he didn’t care_ , “I’m--shit, I’m gonna--”

     _Yes_ , Victor roared in the confines of his own mind, _come for me. You’re so eager, you fucking little minx. Come for me without even being touched._ “Come for me, Yuri,” he grunted out between moans, “come from my dick alone.”

 

 

     The hoarse cry that stumbled from Yuri’s lips as he came was enough to make him reach his own orgasm as well, shoving his cock as deeply as he possibly could and spilling his hot seed inside the eager hole that was now twitching and clamping down around him, tightening even more. Relief and a bone deep feeling of satisfaction took over them at that moment, their bodies still enjoying their exhilarated highs, and Victor chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to the nape of Yuri’s neck, nuzzling his dampened with sweat hair.

     _That was perfect_ , he wanted to say. But upon catching his breath and parting his lips to speak, he found himself saying:

 

     “God, I love you so much.”


End file.
